The Skirt
by The Evil Queen's Pet
Summary: Joanne wears an article of clothing that turns Maureen on and forces her to be later for work. GIRL SEX!


**A/N: Okay, I know, I haven't written anything in a while. Sorrryyyyy! I finally got something though. It is a SEX fic soo girl/girl sex. ALSO! I feel a bit rusty with this fic writing since it feels like forever and a day since I've written one.**

**You don't like it don't read. Find the X on your page and hit it.**

**I don't own… I rent.**

-----

"Morning, honeybear." Joanne announced, placing a kiss on Maureen's cheek, seeing her girlfriend awake, looking slightly miserable eating cereal at the kitchen table, her eyes glued to The Village Voice.

"To early." The drama queen mumbled between bites moving her gaze to look at Joanne, hearing her lover's heels click on the tiled floor. Nearly spitting out her Fruit Loops, her eyes went wide seeing her lover in a black skirt that went to mid-thigh, which she would think was to short for a lawyer.

"Go back to bed." She said, grabbing a cup, pouring some coffee into it, checking the time, figuring it would be best to take the drink with her.

"Later." Maureen stated, instantly feeling awake as she got up, moving to wrap her arms around Joanne's waist, sweeping her hair off of her neck, kissing at the soft skin.

The lawyer bit down on her lip, feeling as Maureen pressed her against the counter, "Mau, I've gotta get to work." She whimpered at the sensation of her girlfriend sucking on her neck.

Maureen ignored the comment, moving to untuck her lover's button up shirt only to slip her hand up the front and let her nails rake down her toned stomach, "Work can wait." She whispered, moving her hand to slip under the skirt, letting the pads of her fingers run up her inner thigh straight to her womanhood; loving the easy access.

"Maureeeen." Joanne half whined, half whimpered, her hands gripping at the counters, feeling her knees on the verge of going weak.

In a matter of seconds, the brunette had pushed three fingers past the lawyer's panties and glided them inside her center, curling them against what she knew to be her lover's spot, the one that would of course drive her crazy.

A gasp spilled from Joanne's lips at the sudden intrusion, it almost too much to take standing up. Her head fell back against Maureen's shoulder, closing her eyes as she let a moan fill the silence of the room, feeling Maureen's free arm tighten around her waist.

The drama queen smirked, thrusting in and out of her lover, nipping at her ear. She pressed herself closer to the lawyer's back, feeling her going weak. "Ease down to the floor." She whispered, seductively, helping Joanne down to her knees, not stopping her movements in between her legs.

Somewhat thankful she was on the ground, Joanne couldn't hold back another moan as she began to move her hips against the diva's fingers, looking down, as her shirt was unbuttoned. "Y-- you're… going to… make me… late." She forced out, her breathing quickening, turning her face to nip at her lover's ear.

"Mm, maybe but I really don't care and it seems you don't either." Maureen stated, smirking, turning her head to kiss Joanne on the lips, her tongue forcing it's way into her mouth, pumping her fingers more into the lawyer.

Joanne let her tongue dance with Maureen's, moaning into the kiss, feeling her climax building with each thrust, suddenly remembering why she didn't wear this skirt around Maureen. Breaking the kiss for air, she felt a tremble pass over her as she soon released, moaning her lover's name.

"Lay down." The drama queen whispered.

"But… it's the floor." Joanne attempted to protest, feeling Maureen pushing her down no matter she said.

"It's clean. You, of all people should know that." The diva told her, sliding her lover's panties off before pushing the skirt up and spreading her legs so she had the perfect access. She lowered her mouth to her center, licking at her juices, teasing her.

"Maureen…" Joanne moaned, reaching her hand down to grip at her lover's hair, feeling herself grow more wet at the sensation, letting the drama queen do as she pleased since she obviously had no say and was late for work.

Maureen grinned from ear to ear as she slipped her tongue inside her, curling it against her spot, repeatedly until she felt the lawyer release once more, hearing her moan. Satisfied with the double orgasms, she pulled back and lowered the skirt and moving up to kiss her on the lips.

"You enjoy that, pookie?" She asked, breaking the kiss, smirking, kissing her neck.

"Yes." The lawyer whispered, panting, feeling as if she was numb from head to toe.

"I enjoyed it too and I didn't even cum." She stated, smirking, moving to stand up, before she helped Joanne up.

Joanne wrapped her arms around Maureen's waist, nuzzling her neck then paused, "I had panties on." She said, biting her lip, pulling back, looking at the floor not seeing them. She looked at Maureen whom held them up for her to take, which she did.

"You should go without them today." The diva commented, smirking, flashing her a pearly smile.

"Uh— no." The lawyer said, kissing her on the lips, "I gotta get ready again." She added, heading into the bedroom, rather quickly.

Maureen let her gaze follow after the lawyer, loving the sudden view she had, "Damn, sexy, you should just stay home. We could go at it all damn day long" She called, knowing Joanne would say no.

The lawyer came back in a matter of minutes, tucking her shirt in. "I would but I can't. We'll continue this when I get home." She said, kissing Maureen on the lips. "Love you." She added, now slightly in her a hurry.

"Love you too." Maureen called, watching as her lawyer girlfriend rushed out the door before heading into the bedroom, "That was fun." She said, out loud, laying down in bed, hoping the day would go by fast.

-Fin


End file.
